Alice's Secret
by Alice18436
Summary: For over a thousand years the realms between the Enderma, Skeletons, Creepers, Zombies, Spiders, (which also mean Cave Spiders) and humans (in the story I'm going to call them the "Six Kingdoms") have been at war. Until this one girl changes everything. (Minecraft mob talker and everything will be anime.)
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Secret

Chapter 1: Where it all began

Eight years old

(Alice's POV)

Daddy died when I was three so it was always just me and mommy. Both of us were very happy with our lives, but then _they_ came.

"Mommy!" I screamed as men from the Enderman clan came to take her away. "Stop it! Leave my mommy alone!"

As I pounded on one of the Enderman's arm who was holding my mommy another Enderman lifted me up by the waist and mommy shouted, "Please don't hurt her! She has nothing to do with this!"

'Nothing to do with this'? I didn't know what she meant by that, but I didn't care. Right there right now I had only one goal: Rescue Mommy.

With all my might I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but I failed. The Enderman holding on to me carried me to my bedroom, gently me down, looked me in the eyes and softly spoke, "Don't worry little one"- ruffling my hair -"Everything will be okay."

He gave me a warm smile, left the room, and closed the door softly behind him. My cheeks burned a little, but I threw that aside and tried to turn the doorknob,. but it was locked. He must have locked it from the outside. My next instinct was to pound on the door. "Mommy! Can you hear me!"

I knew that wouldn't work. As I stopped I heard the front door open. I ran to the window to find the Enderman walking Mommy out into the front yard. "Mommy!" A moment or so passed till Mommy turned around with tears in her eyes. She mouthed the words 'I love you' and vanished. Just like that she disappeared in a blink of an eye. My mommy, my only family member, was gone. As I took in what happened tears rolled down my cheeks.

Thank you for reading this story. I hoped you like it and stay tuned till the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Steve

Alice's Secret

Chapter 2:Steve

A couple days after that little "event" passed by and I had to search for my own food and since The Six Kingdoms are still in war if I see someone from a different clan I have to run and hide or they'll kill me on the spot. One day, I found a small house with a human boy that had short dark brown hair, jet black eyes, and pale skin that looked about my age gardening in the front yard. My first thoughts were "hide or he'll kill you", but I couldn't bring myself to hide so I stayed and watched him. As nightfall came I found myself falling to sleep. When I came to, I found myself in the same house I watched for so many hours. On the nightstand beside the bed was scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of cold milk. As I walked to the front door confused it swung open and the same human boy greeted me with a smile.

"Hello." He tilts his head a little to have a better view of the food on the nightstand and his smile drops a little. "You haven't eaten the food I prepared for you." I remain silence. "What's wrong? Its okay you don't have to be scared. I wouldn't dream of hurting such a innocent creature like you." He reaches his hand out for me to shake. "My name's Steve. What's yours?"

"Alice." I respond without shaking his hand.

He puts his hand down slowly before asking, "Where are your parents?"

I think on that question before saying, "They're gone."

"Me too. They both got sick from _The Black Death_ and died from it, but before they did my dad taught me how to survive in the wilderness and look at me now." He beamed at the thought of how he turned out. I couldn't help but smile with him. "There's that smile I was looking for. Now then lets eat!"

On that day I confessed to him on how my mom got taken away from me and how I ended up on my own. He was a great listener. I started living with him and he taught me how to fight and survive. At first I wasn't very good with swordsmanship so we moved on to archery and on my first shot I hit the target in the center. During one of the training sessions my bow was a couple feet away and I wished for it to appear in my hands and it did. Steve looked at me weirdly and by passed it. After that it never happened again.

Thank you for reading chapter 2! I hope you like it. Chapter 3 will be out real soon. (^-^)


	3. Chapter 3: The Jungle Encounter

Alice's Secret

Chapter 3: The Jungle Encounter

Characters

Enderman boy- Cole (17)

Creeper girl- Cupa (16)

Skeleton girl- Suzie (17)

Human boy- Steve (17)

Cave Spider girl- Vanessa (13)

Spider girl- Cindy (16)

Enderman girl- Andr (17)

Zombie boy- Yabei (13)

Human girl- Lily (16)

Human boy- Logan (17)

Alice is her name but her mob(s) is a secret Shhhh

(Other people will be added along the way but these are the main characters so far)

Eight years later

(Alice's POV)

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first day of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and the two best friends (Alice and Steve) strolled across the gravel road toward the library in the village, the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air.

"Hey Alice!"

I turned around and saw Lily, my bestie, running toward me while waving hi.

"Happy Birthday!" Lily exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, Thank you, Lily." I respond with a smile.

"Where are you two going?" She asked with a smirk.

"No where close to what your thinking of." Steve mumbles.

"And how would you know what I'm thinking about?" She asks, folding her arms on her chest.

"Because you're the biggest pervert I know." Steve replies with an evil grin.

"I'm not a pervert!" Lily shrieks. Her face turns red from embarrassment or anger. I don't know. I tried to hold back my giggles, but they all came pouring out. "Don't worry Lily I don't think you're a pervert. Besides, you're the prettiest person I know."

"Alice you're so nice!" Lily tells me while giving me a big bear hug.

But its true. Her chocolate-brown hair, blue iris eyes, pale skin, and rosy cheeks could make a man drool.

Letting go of me, she went back to bickering with Steve. Out of no where someone puts their arm around my shoulders and says, "I can't believe my little Alice is sixteen already. They grow up so fast. It feels like just yesterday you had your hair in little pigtails and wore your tiny elementary school outfit."

I looked up and saw Logan, my buddy, staring down at me with a grin on his face. Ever since I met Logan he acted more of an over protective father to me than a best friend. Once Lily spotted him she shut her mouth immediately. The first time she laid eyes on him she fell head over heels. I mean who could blame the girl. The way he flips his dirty blonde hair, how his sky blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, and how soft his peach skin is. Why, who wouldn't fall in love with him.

"Happy Birthday."

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized Logan was talking to me. "Oh thank you."

"Since Alice is now sixteen she can go out into the horrible bug infested jungle by herself." He says with a sad frown.

Its minecraft law that if your sixteen you can go out beyond the village.

"Alice?" Logan asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Who do you want to go with you on your little 'journey'?"

"Umm...Can I go by myself?"

I expected Logan to say things like "are you sure?" "I don't think you should." "That's not safe.", but he did nothing of the sort.

"Of course you can." He said with a smile.

Okay I've been in weird situations before, but _this_! This is _beyond _weird. "Umm... That's it? Where's the denial? What happened to being over protective?" I asked with a confused look.

All he does is chuckle, but Steve and Lily also look just as confused as me. "Well I would do that, but since today is your birthday I won't."

My confused face is now replaced with a gigantic smile. "Really?! Does that mean I can go now if I want to?"

Logan hesitated a bit then sighed with defeat. "Yes you can. But remember to carry your bow and arrows with you at _all_ times and a sword for when you run out of ammo. Don't forget protection. Oh and if there's something you can't beat just run and hide. Also don't talk to people you don't know and-"

I cut him off. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I hug the three of them one last time and run off.

"Okay then, what should I wear?" I was in my bedroom looking for something decent, but comfortable to wear while n the jungle. I've already gathered everything I needed for battle. Sitting on my bed were two outfits. In the end I choose the one with a black V-neck t-shirt, a black sweatshirt hoodie, Oliver green cargo pants, and brown buckled climbing boots.

I was at the edge of the village walking nervously toward the jungle biome with thoughts overflowing in my head. _Will I die today? Should I have brought more arrows? Can I do this?_ I kept breathing in and out slowly to maintain calm. The farther I walked the smell of fresh flowers grew stronger. I was now at the outskirt of the jungle biome. Now I'm ten feet into the jungle with my bow aimed and ready to shot. As I slowly walked toward an enormous mountain I found myself standing in front of a huge oasis. There was a crystal clear waterfall running down the side of the mountain which lead into a gigantic lake. In the lake I saw million of beautiful sea creatures. All the marvelous fishes with their stunning colors felt like looking at a glistening rainbow. The gray dolphins leaped out of the water gracefully and splashed back into it. The trees that surrounded the lake had orange, red, and golden leaves. I couldn't help but admire how gorgeous this oasis looked like.

"_I think I'll call this place 'The Ocean Kingdom_.'" I thought to myself.

While I watched the sunlight sparkle on the lake, I decided to kneel down and enjoy the scenery. Ten minutes or so passed by when I heard a rustle coming from a few meters away near a tall, lean jungle tree. I stood up swiftly steadied my bow with an arrow that had a sharp tip at the end and aimed it at where the noise was. "Who's there?" I ask in a skimpy voice.

First there's silence with nothing but the rushing water crashing into rocks on the mountain side. Then _crunch_! But this time it only sounded a couple of feet away. I tightened my grip on my bow. One moment jungle trees are in front of me and the next a handsome boy with dazzling violet eyes, pitch-black hair, and peach skin was standing right in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off him, but at the same time frightened. I took small steps backward toward the lake and tripped over a stone and landed butt first and fell into the frigid water with a _splash_!

"Are you okay, Miss?" Said Mr. Handsome with a voice as smooth as like silk.

Even though he was the most sexiest person I've met in my life time I looked up at him and said in between chattering teeth, "Are you an imbecile or what? Of course I'm not okay! I'm freezing my butt off! Now then, if you had the decency of a gentleman by now you would be helping me out of the water."

For a moment there, he was startled by my sudden out burst of words, but after a few seconds he decided to help me up and to my surprise he was stronger than he looked. With one swift lift, I was standing on my feet. It was as if I weighted a feather.

"Your soaking." He spoke with a kind voice even though I said those harsh words.

"Huh? Oh yeah your right." I looked down at myself and noticed he was right. I was drenched from head to toe.

Now that I was out of the below freezing water the numbing air was clashing into my body making it feel like I was standing in the middle of Antarctica. I wrapped my arms around my myself to try to stay warm, but that was an epic fail. _So damn cold, so damn_ _cold _I thought to myself.

"Here" Said Mr. Hottie giving me his winter coat. As he wrapped me in his coat, I noticed that his figure was slender. He was also pretty tall from the looks of it.

"But aren't you freezing?" I asked with deep concern.

"Its okay," he says with a huge smile. "Besides your ice-cold." His smile fades away replaced by a sad-ish concern look. He then bends over and cups his hands over my cheeks.

I turn scarlet.

"Are you coming down with a fever now? Your face is all red." This time he presses his hand on my forehead.

I push his hands away. "I-I'm fine. Lets just find a cave so we can start a camp fire. Look there's one behind the waterfall. Come on don't stand around lets move." As I took my first step toward the waterfall, I topple onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asks his hands out stretched.

"I think... I broke my ankle." I turn myself over so that I'm sitting on my butt. Then I put pressure on my ankle and yup, it sure was broken. "While falling, I think I pulled a muscle and it may be broken and boy does it hurt like _hell_."

"Here let me help you." Mr. Hunk lifts me up bridle style.

"W-what are you doing?!"

He doesn't answer me. All he does is walks over to the cave, places me down gently, and then leaves. I mean he just _leaves._ No good-bye no nothing just leaves. He doesn't even look back at me! _What a bitch. _I told myself. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

The cave was so dark that I couldn't see my hands in front of my face. It was also pretty cold, but not as cold as it was standing in the middle of the open air.

As the minutes passed by, I felt very sleepy, but I was determined to stay awake like I was hoping the boy would come back. But he hasn't come back yet. I watched the waterfall pound against the mossy rocks to pass time. I don't know when, but I had fallen asleep.

I was standing in the middle of a dark room, but I wasn't alone. In front of me was a little girl. Since it was so dark, I couldn't make out what she looked like. All I could tell was that she must have been eight from her height.

"Hello." Greets the little girl with a sweet, girly voice.

"Hi there." I tried to say cheerfully, but deep down I was afraid. I didn't know why, but I was.

The little girl extends her hand to me as if to shake it. Nervously, I also extend mine, but second before I touch her hand a fire illuminates in between our hands. Fast as lighting I pull my hand back and take a small step backward. As close as I was to the fire it wasn't as hot as I expected it to be. To tell you the truth the fire was like being hugged by a pillow. Warm and fuzzy. From behind the light I could see the little girl clearly. She had the exact pitch-black hair, bright violet eyes, and white skin as me. The only difference was her age.

"Ex-" I was cut off. The fire that was as small as my fist was now growing. When I say growing I mean _growing_! The light of the fire engulfed every nook and cranny of darkness. Now everything was lit up.

"Alice dear." Out of nowhere came a sweet, kind voice. "I've missed you so. I hope you've been well. But I have a limited amount of time so I'm going to tell you this quickly. Whatever anyone says about you just remember you are who you choose to be and no one shall change that."

_That voice!_ I thought to myself. _It cant be. Can it?_

"Mom!" I shouted with all my might. "Mom, is that you? Where are you?"

"Its okay my sweet child." She replied in a calm voice.

Turning my head, I saw a black figure standing alone, in the distance. As soon as I looked at it I knew that was my mother.

"Mom!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face.

I ran toward her as fast as my legs could run.

"Happy Birthday, Alice." She spoke softly.

I opened my eyes and I was now in the same cave as I once was in, but it was much brighter than before. As my vision steadied, I noticed there was a camp fire in front of me keeping me warm, a blanket was placed over me, and my things laid upon the wall of the cave.

"Well, well it seems that you're finally awake."

sitting right next to me was the same boy from the lake.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"When I came back, you were asleep. I couldn't help but admire that adorable sleeping face of yours." He said with a bright smile, "Oh and I bandaged your ankle for you."

I flew the blanket off and to my surprise it was bandaged and neatly well done.

"Anyway, why were you crying?" He asked, wiping under my eyes.

"Well because..."

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload, but I was "busy". By busy I mean I got a bit lazy on continuing the story. Although from now on I'll try and have these upload at least once a week. (Maybe) But if not in a month or so then maybe I've died. If I do tell my parents I loved them! And tell my sister I loved her too. (Not) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Okay that's it so bye for now. (^-^)**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

Alice's Secret

**Hey guys this is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy. (^-^)**

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

"Because... I-I" I started bursting out crying from just thinking of my mom. To muffle my cries, I cover my face with my hands. "Mom... she was there. I miss her so much."

As I sat there whimpering, Mr. Smiles wraps his arms around me and gives me a little squeeze.

Still sobbing, I bury my face in his chest and let all my tears out. I also wrap my arms around his back and squeezed him as if my life depended on it.

"It's okay." He gently strokes my head.

A few minutes later, I had calmed down from my break down.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Your shirt's wet now because of me."

"Don't worry about it. Do you feel any better now?" He asks with his same bright smile. I swear if someone just looks at him they'll be blind from how bright it is.

"I guess I do feel better." I chuckle to myself.

Right on cue my stomach starts growling loudly.

"Are you hungry?" He asks standing up and bending over next to me.

"Um.. maybe a little."

"Okay then," He stands to his full height and looks down at me. "What would you like to eat?"

"Fruits so good right about now." I answer him.

He gives me a quick nod and turns toward the cave entrance.

"Wait! Can you also get me some meat and something to drink?"

"Sure I'll get you anything you need." He says with a smile.

With that said, he disappears leaving behind a trail of gleaming, purple sparkles. Now I'm left alone with only the fire to keep me company. As I wait, I watch the fire burn. When I squint my eyes the light of the fire looks like little people dancing. The wind blows in my direction and I shiver. To block out the cold wind I bundle myself with the warm, cozy blanket, lift my knees up to my chest, and bury my face in my knees with my arms encircled around my legs. As I sat there I find myself slowly falling asleep again.

"Don't fall asleep on me," came a distance, but yet a very close voice.

When I open my heavy, sleepy eyes the same boy from before was in front of the fire doing something with his hands. I didn't know what he was doing (my vision was hazy from just waking up), but I smelt fish being cooked, mouth-watering steak, some mashed potatoes, fresh picked fruits, and finally I smell chocolate. As my vision began clearing, the first thing I noticed was the pots and pans.

"Where did you get all that stuff?" I ask, sitting up on my butt again.

"Hm? Oh this? I got them from my village." He says without looking up at me.

"Where's that?"

He remains silent for a second before saying, "That's classified information."

I stare at him with a blank expression. "Okay you don't have to tell me."

He looks up at me immediately, "No it's not because I don't want to its just that..." He trails off.

I try to smile as best as I could. "No its really fine you don't have to."

He turns back to his cooking with a depressed face expression. As we sit there in silence out of nowhere he places a plate and fork on my lap with steak, mashed potatoes, fried fish, and fruits on the side. I look up at him and this time I really smile at him.

"Thanks for the food." I pick up my fork and dig into my steak first. "Wow, this is really good stuff." I say with food in my mouth. "Sorry." I apologize again while swallowing down my food, quickly. "That was very un-lady-like of me to talk with my mouth full.

"Oh, no problem I'm just glad you like my cooking. Truth be told you're the first to even eat my cooking. Tell me when your done so you can have dessert."

"Dessert! What we having?!" I ask excitedly.

"Well, I didn't know if you would like this, but I made chocolate brownies."

"If its chocolate then I would totally eat it."

His sad, depressed face expression lights up like a firecracker. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name is Cole, Cole Brister."

"That's a nice name. My name is Alice Waters."

"That name is 'as beautiful as the flowers that bloom in the spring morning'". He recites.

"You've read the 'Spring Flowers' before?"

"Yes, its my all time favorite poem."

"I've never met someone who had the same interests as me, especially a boy."

Cole and I ended up talking about poems and books all through lunch.

"So? What clan are you from?" I ask setting down my plate.

"I'm from the Enderman Clan if you haven't noticed yet."

A flash back of eight years ago popped into my head.

_"Mommy!" She mouthed the word 'I love you and vanished. My mommy, my only family member, was gone. _

"Hello, Alice?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes, what is it?"

"Nothing, it just seemed like you zoned out for a minute."

"Sorry about that. what were you saying again?"

"I asked what clan were you from. Are you really okay? If not we could take you back home." He asked getting up.

"Oh no! I'm perfectly fine really."

"Okay I guess. If you say so." He sits right back down.

"Okay um... I'm from the Human Clan." (She doesn't know what mob(s) she is, so she thinks she's human.)

"I figured."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask kind of surprised, but at the same time I'm not.

"Well I just figured I guess." He says looking up at the ceiling.

I just stare at him not knowing what to do or say.

"Shouldn't you be getting home by now?" He asks staring at me and for the first time today our eyes met. His eyes were so addicting I couldn't look away, but I could see there was a mixture of sadness, grief, and regret in his eyes.

Finally, he looked away toward the cave entrance where the waterfall crashed against the rocks.

"What time do you think it is?" I ask filling in the silence.

"I'll go check." He stands to his feet and walks away without even a glimpse back at me. As he comes walking back from checking the time he says with a hint of sadness, "It's almost sunset so it must be around 5 o'clock."

"Okay then it seems like I should be heading out." I try to stand, but I end up falling on my butt with a pain going through my ankle.

Cole runs over to me and carries me bridle style and grabs my things from the cave wall, but at the same time he averts my eyes.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home." He walks toward the cave entrance and within seconds we're outside again. The air isn't as cold as it was before. Now it feels like a cool breeze. I look toward the lake with a sadden look and I'm guessing Cole noticed because he then asks, "Do you want to do something fun before you go back?"

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" I ask looking up at him.

"I'll show you. Just hold on tight." One moment, Cole is standing front of the lake and the next he's standing on the outskirts of the jungle biome.

"H-how did you do that?" I ask totally surprised.

"Every Enderman can do this its called teleporting, but this is only part of the fun." He looks at me with a smirk.

Cole teleports again and we're standing in front of a steep ravine. It was all dark and scary, but the worst part was that I was scared of heights so that just made it 5,000,000 times worst.

"Ready?" Cole asks.

"Ready for what?" I ask trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. As soon as I saw him look down I knew exactly what he was planning to do. "Cole please don't." But Cole acted as if he couldn't hear me and he jumped. "AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed so loud that I think China could hear me.

Meters before we hit the ground Cole teleported and we ended up on the grass miles away from the ravine.

"Wasn't that just fun?" He says with a smile.

"I can't believe you thought that was _fun!_ Cole, we could have died!" I shriek.

"But we didn't."

"Take me home, Cole! NOW!" I snapped, pounding on his chest.

"Wait one more pit stop." He said as if my punches were nothing but a cool breeze against his chest.

"NO!"

Cole wasn't listening to me. He started off at full speed toward... I don't even know what he was running at because in front of us was nothing but the plains. He was so fast that if you were watching him from a third person prospective he would have looked like a cheetah running by.

"We're getting closer to our destination!" He shouts through the wind.

As I saw what he was running to I almost had a heart attack. It was a cliff. Once we reached the edge he jumped again! This time I wrapped my arms around his neck as tightly as I could and hoped for the best. I tried to hold back my screams as best as I could.

"Hey you can open your eyes now."

When I open my eyes I found myself looking at a beautiful sunset. Cole was standing upon a mountain high up in the sky.

"Wow." I speak in amazement.

"I know right."

"Look I can see my village." I point out in the distance a group of houses that looked like a tiny ant.

Cole and I spend a few moments looking at the sunset till I ask, "May I go home now?"

He doesn't look at me, but he answers, "Yeah."

Next thing I knew Cole and I were standing one of the tiny village's doorstep. Cole places me down on the porch and knocks on the door then vanishes leaving behind the same trail of purple sparkles I once saw him do. As I stared off into the night hoping to see him the door opened.

"Alice!" Said a voice happily.

I looked at the source of the voice to find Lily getting down on her knees and giving me a great big hug.

"Where have you been? Everyone was worried when you didn't come back." She scans my body and her eyes laid upon my ankle. "Alice, what happened to you?"

"I sort of fell."

"I'm going to get Logan and Steve, but first we need to get you into the house."

As Lilly helped me into the house I noticed someone was watching me, but it wasn't Cole because this person was a girl.


End file.
